Love Glorious Love-rewrite
by Nightfly123
Summary: Nightfly is just a young chick going to school for the first time and he soon meets the beautiful Bia who is the daughter of Blu and Jewel as well as the middle child of her family and the two bird's fates are forever intertwined as they go through school-life together to prove to Sarah, Nightfly's bully, that love and friendship is more important then being the "Alpha male".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone and welcome to the rewrite of my Love Glorious Love story. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

It was a sunny day in the amazon rainforest and all of the chicks in the Spix Macaw tribe were going to school to in order to learn important things that they were going to need when they eventually grow into being young adults someday.

One Spix Macaw chick was getting himself ready for school when his mother and father as well as his siblings came to see him off knowing that this was going to be his first day at school and they were worried for him.

They were worried that he was going to get bullied because of the fact that he had a strange name compared to like James or Ronaldo but they also hoped that he would have a got time at school while try to avoid being bullied.

"Hey Nightfly" said his oldest brother Skyfly as he hugged his youngest brother. "I hope that you have a good day at school".

"Enjoy your lessons" said his mother Jane as she hugged her youngest son. "I hope that you have a good time".

"Be careful son" said Banderas as he also hugged his son. "Be careful of Sarah, she's a slippery one".

Sarah was a very popular female Spix Macaw who always loved to brag about how good she is and she also bullies Nightfly constantly because of his strange name compared to hers which she wouldn't stop bringing up much to Nightfly's annoyance but he would ignore her anyway.

Nightfly knew Sarah very well from pre-school and he didn't like Sarah one bit but he knew that insulting a female was something that he would never do since it wouldn't really be him if he went around insulting females just because he didn't like them.

"Don't worry mom and dad" said Nightfly as he hugged his parents before he hugged his siblings. "I'll be careful".

"I hope so son" said Jane as she kissed her son on the cheek. "Be good and treat females with respect".

"I will" said Nightfly as he began to fly to school. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye guys".

Nightfly watched as his family waved him goodbye and he waved back at them before he carried on his flight to school where he met up with his friend Ronaldo who he met in pre-school and they quickly became friends.

They arrived at their school which was giant rock that was big enough to fit a whole group of chicks on it as well as a teacher and today the rock is going to be used as a classroom for all of the chicks including Nightfly and Ronaldo.

"Hey Nightfly" said Ronaldo as he and Nightfly landed on the rock. "How are you doing buddy?".

"I'm fine Ron" said Nightfly with a smile as he hugged his friend. "So, I wonder what's our first day at school is going to be like".

"No clue" said Ronaldo as he and Nightfly watched the other chicks land on the giant rock. "Also, I heard that Bia and her siblings are going to be joining our class".

"Bia?, really?" asked Nightfly who became happy at the sound of that name. "I can't believe that she is going to be here".

Ronaldo nodded with a smile on his face knowing that Nightfly would always spend time with the beautiful granddaughter of the tribe's fearless leader Eduardo but he also knew that Bia is also the middle child of her family with her parents being Blu and Jewel.

Soon enough they heard a voice that they didn't want to hear and they turned round only to see Sarah looking at them with a big smirk on her face which made Nightfly groan in annoyance since he just knew what was going to come out of Sarah's beak.

"So, we meet again Night-face" said Sarah which made a group of female Spix Macaws snicker. "You know, the name Nightfly isn't really a name since its a nickname".

"Back off Sarah, you leave my friend alone" said Ronaldo who was also known for his quick temper. "At least the name Nightfly is better than the name Sarah".

"Whatever Ronny, you can cry to your mommy" said Sarah as she began to snicker. "Since that is all you ever do, HAHAHAHA!".

"Just ignore her Ron, she's just being silly" said Nightfly as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "She's just trying to get you angry".

"You know I can hear you Night-face" said Sarah as she began to walk over to Nightfly. "I will not be ignored by a loner like you".

Nightfly looked at Sarah in the eye and he just shook his head at her before he noticed that their teacher has arrived and he knew that it was certainly a good thing especially it would prevent somebody like Sarah from attacking him.

The teacher was an adult female Spix Macaw who's head feathers were flat and she also had green eyes along with a slender body as well as Lavender eyelids which got the attention of all of the chicks including Nightfly and Ronaldo.

"Hello there kids" said the female Spix Macaw. "My name is Lizzie and you can call me miss Lizzie, I am going to be your class teacher today".

"Hello miss Lizzie" said the chicks as one. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" said Lizzie. "But I don't know YOUR names, so would you all speak your name out one at a time please".

The chicks started to speak out their names when it came to their turn to speak and Nightfly saw Sarah smirking as well as making a faces at him from the corner of his eye which Nightfly responded by ignoring her since there wasn't any point in arguing.

Soon enough, all of the chicks including Nightfly had said their names before their teacher miss Lizzie asked them what they wanted to be or do when they grew older knowing that her students could be anything and do anything that they wanted to be if they tried.

"I want to be a soccer player like my hero Roberto" said Ronaldo which Sarah responded by snickering. "He's my inspiration reason why I wanted to play soccer".

"I want to be the most beautiful girl in the jungle" said Sarah which caused most boys to sigh in admiration. "I just want to show off my beauty to the entire jungle".

That's very interesting Sarah" said miss Lizzie before she turned her attention to Nightfly. "So Nightfly, what do you want to be or do when you grow up?".

"Uh, to be honest miss" said Nightfly as he began to do what he does best which was being honest. "I haven't really given it much thought".

"That's ok Nightfly" said miss Lizzie as she gave Nightfly a comforting smile. "Just take your time and it will come".

Nightfly nodded his head in agreement before the hours went past and Nightfly along with his classmates were told to have their play-time much to the chick's happiness since they knew that they can really spend some time with their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

The chicks were in another area and they were playing as well as having fun together while Nightfly was sitting by himself with his friend Ronaldo as they pondered on how they were going to get through school without Sarah constantly bullying them.

Ronaldo was kicking a small stone with his feet as he wondered whether he was going to survive school or not since he was getting tired of Sarah bullying him and Nightfly especially when it involved her mocking Nightfly's name.

Nightfly was sitting on a tree branch as he looked over at a soccer-like stadium which was nicknamed "The pit of doom" due to the fact that both teams that played in that stadium faced the horrible possibility of defeat.

"Hey Nightfly, do you think that Sarah is annoying sometimes?" asked Ronaldo as he continued to kick the small stone. "I mean, she really is starting to get on my nerves".

"I know Ron but she's only doing it just to get attention" said Nightfly as he comforted his friend. "That's all she ever wants, to be at the centre of attention".

"Yeah, you know, sometimes I really do wonder" said Ronaldo with a wondered expression on his face. "How did she come to be like this?".

"I don't know but she's probably upset" said Nightfly who also began to ponder the possibility. "Most birds bully because something had upset them at home".

"Perhaps, she's been spoiled" said Ronaldo which Nightfly took into account. "That's another reason why most birds bully other birds".

"Maybe so but don't jump to conclusions" said Nightfly as he preened his feathers. "We don't know Sarah that much to judge her".

They continued think on the subject further when they suddenly felt a presence behind them and they turned only to see Sarah standing behind them with a angered expression on her face which made Ronaldo gulp while Nightfly stayed calm.

Sarah had come with her group of females who also had a angered expression on their faces since they didn't like it when some birds talked badly about their leader behind their backs like that and Nightfly knew that the best thing to do in this sort of situation was to apologise.

Nightfly calmly looked at Sarah and her group since he knew that they didn't come to just give him and Ronaldo angry facial expressions but he also knew that being calm was the key to surviving any situation especially a scary one.

"Ok Sarah, just cut to the chase" said Nightfly with a calm expression on his face. "You didn't come here to give me and Ronaldo angry expressions for no reason".

"You're right for once Night-face" said Sarah as she angrily looked at him. "I and my friends couldn't help but hear what you two were saying about me behind my back".

"I will admit that it was wrong to do that" said Nightfly as he looked at Sarah. "Therefore, I will apologise for saying things behind your back".

"You're sure right Night-face" said Sarah as she looked at Nightfly in the eyes. "I will be watching you from now on"

Nightfly could only shrug as Sarah and her group of friends flew back to join the other chicks in playing and having fun while Nightfly and Ronaldo went back to discussing what they are going to have to do to get through school without getting bullied by Sarah.

Soon enough, play-time was over and all of the chicks including Nightfly went straight back to class where they saw three young Spix Macaw chick standing next to their teacher miss Lizzie with a smile on her face.

Ronaldo nudged Nightfly with a smile on his face which gave Nightfly the hint that Ronaldo knows who these new young chicks are and Nightfly had a feeling that he was about to find out and that is exactly what happened.

"Hello my students" said miss Lizzie who was smiling. "Today, we are going to welcome three new students into our class".

"Here is comes" whispered Ronaldo to Nightfly. "This should be awesome".

"May I introduce" said miss Lizzie as she continued to smile. "Tiago, Bia and Carla Gunderson".

Nightfly was speechless at the fact that Bia was really joining his class and he was looking forward to spending time with her although he knew that it has to be a slow process since most things turn out well when they take time to build.

He watched with a smile on his face as Tiago along with Bia and Carla took their place in the class while Ronaldo gave him an nudge and a smile to show that he was right about the Gunderson siblings joining their class which Nightfly smiled back in a gesture of accepting that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Nightfly was trying to keep focused on his lessons but he couldn't help taking a few quick glances at Bia who he started to develop feelings for although he wonder what the strange warm feeling is that he felt surge throughout his body.

He eventually managed to focus on his lessons until finally it was time to go home which is the moment that a lot of the chicks had been waiting for this entire time especially Ronaldo who really wanted to get away from Sarah as quickly as possible.

Nightfly was about to go home when he heard the sound of chanting which confused him since he knew that it can't be good since that the type of chanting that he was hearing sounded like as if a group of birds were urging someone on.

"Hey Nightfly, what's going on?" asked Ronaldo who also heard the chanting noise. "Why do I hear the sound of chanting?".

"No idea but it can't be good" said Nightfly who became increasingly worried. "I'm going to check it out".

"Right behind you buddy" said Ronaldo since he was very loyal to his friend. "Now, let's go and find out what's going on".

Nightfly nodded in agreement before he and Ronaldo began to fly towards the sound of chanting which grew louder and louder as they flew closer before they eventually landed only to see an horrifying sight right before their very eyes.

Sarah was holding Tiago upside down with her talon and she was repeatedly putting him in and pulling him out of the water much to the horror of Tiago's older sisters Carla and Bia who can't do anything but watch on in horror while a crowd of chicks urged Sarah to put Tiago in the water again.

Ronaldo was shocked by what he and Nightfly were seeing before he eventually turned angry which eventually lead to him charging at Sarah who shoved him to the ground while Nightfly slowly walked over to Sarah to confront her.

"Sarah, stop it right now" said Nightfly as he came to a stop in front of Sarah. "That's enough, let the poor guy go".

"Oh, you want some too?" asked Sarah with an insane smile on her face. "Come on Night-face, drown this idiot".

"No, I won't do it" said Nightfly who firmly kept his ground. "I will not participate in a violent act".

"Come on" insisted Sarah as she held Tiago out to Nightfly. "Just this one time, drown the guy".

"No, never" said Nightfly as he took a deep breath. "You know, I'm surprise that you are cowardly enough to drown someone that is, you know, much smarter than you".

The crowd gasped in shock while Sarah looked at Nightfly for a few brief seconds before she released her grip on Tiago, who went falling to the ground with his sisters Bia and Carla immediately going over to him so they can check on him.

Nightfly began to make his way over to Tiago in order to make sure that he was ok, but Sarah quickly blocked his path and she shoved Nightfly to the ground, before she grabbed his throat with her talon and she began to strangle him.

Ronaldo saw his friend being strangled and he once again grew angry to the point where he wanted to charge at Sarah but Bia quickly pleaded for Sarah to let go of Nightfly which she does which made Nightfly gasp in relief knowing that he was still alive.

"Just remember, Night-face" snarled Sarah in anger as she looked at Nightfly. "If you ever, get in my way again, I will give you the beating of an lifetime, got it?".

"Yep, I got it, sure" gasped Nightfly as he tried to catch his breath back. "I so got it, even though, you know, strangling other birds won't help you".

Sarah huffed before she and her friends as well as the crowd flew off while laughing at the fact that Nightfly had just been beaten by a girl which annoyed Ronaldo but his focus was on his friend and he really didn't have time for Sarah's antics.

Bia turned her attention to Nightfly and she was glad that he was alright as she ran over to him before she helped him to his feet since she knew that he needed help getting to his feet after being strangled by Sarah with the thought scaring her.

Nightfly turned his attention to Bia and he was briefly stunned by her beauty, until, he eventually snapped himself out of it and two began to wait for the other to start the conversation since the awkward silence began around them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

Nightfly and Bia were still looking at each other as they waited for the other to start the conversation since it was now getting very awkward for the two especially when they should be getting home by now, although, they still couldn't move a muscle.

Ronaldo, himself, couldn't help but smile at the fact that his best friend has now come face-to-face with the bird that he loves and he continued to stand there hoping for at least one of them to speak up and he was trying to stay patient, event though, that was tricky enough.

Bia was starting to feel very nervous about talking to a boy that wasn't her younger brother Tiago since she wasn't quite used to talking to boys apart from Tiago, but, she knew that she has to speak or the silence will eventually get to her and so she decided to talk.

"Oh, I-I-I just want to thank you for saving my little brother" said Bia in a nervous manner. "Carla appreciates it, Tiago appreciates it and I...I appreciate it".

"No problem, I was just doing the right thing, that's all" said Nightfly with a nervous smile. "So, yeah, I am glad to have saved your little brother".

"Well, I will admit, you was really brave, standing up to Sarah" said Bia as she returns the smile. "That is the most bravest thing, that I seen anyone do".

"Yeah, to be honest, Sarah has been getting on my nerves, lately" said Nightfly before he realized something. "Oh, my name is Nightfly, by the way".

"I'm Bia and this is my older sister, Carla and my younger brother, Tiago" said Bia as she introduced herself and her siblings. "Also, did you say that your name is Nightfly?".

Nightfly nodded his head in confirmation which caused him to be worried since he wasn't so sure on how Bia will react to the fact that he is the same kid that she loved spending time and having fun with, but, Nightfly's worries were soon going to be put to rest.

He saw Bia smile at him before she quickly hugged him which stunned Nightfly briefly before he eventually returned the hug knowing that he is happy to be back with Bia while Bia was happy to be back with Nightfly since they missed each other a lot.

The two continued to hug until they finally released each other and they still gave each other a smile since they couldn't believe that they were reunited as well as the fact that they are in the same class which only made them even more happier.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Nightfly" said Bia as her smile grew in size. "I mean, we last interacted a few months after we defeated the loggers".

"Yeah and also, we sure beat the loggers" said Nightfly as his smile grew too. "Also, I saw you and your family for the first time, when your grandpa introduced you all".

"Also, I bet you were there dancing as well" said Bia as she remembers the 'Beautiful Creatures' song. "Sometimes I wonder, how can I have missed you".

"Well, we didn't exactly get to know each other, then" said Nightfly as he also remembers the famous song. "Also, I loved the song 'Beautiful Creatures', it was awesome".

"It was definitely, awesome, I liked it from the start" said Bia as she also remember something important. "Oh, Nightfly, I better get going, but, I will see you tomorrow".

"Ok, goodbye, Bia, I shall see you tomorrow" said Nightfly as he waves goodbye to Bia who returns the gesture. "I hope that you and I can spend good times together".

Bia gave Nightfly a smile which he returned before she eventually flew out of sight which caused Nightfly to fly back to his family's hollow knowing that they would be worried sick about him since they would most likely be wondering where he is.

He couldn't believe that he has finally be reunited with Bia knowing that he hasn't seen her for a long time and he was hoping that he gets to spend some moments with her, but, he knew that he was going to have to be patient since good things comes to those who wait.

Nightfly had eventually returned home and he entered the hollow where he was hugged by his brothers and sisters much to his happiness before he was hugged by both of his parents which lasted for a few seconds before they eventually broke it.

"Welcome back, Nightfly" said Banderas as he smiled at his son. "So, how was school?".

"It was good, dad" said Nightfly as he returned the smile. "Also, I was reunited with Bia Gunderson".

"Wow, that's incredible" said Jane as she soon smiles. "I am glad, that you are happy to see her again".

"Yeah, same here" said Skyfly, although, he soon became worried. "But, let me guess, Sarah bullied you again?".

"Yes, she did" said Nightfly as he looked grimly at his older brother. "She also tried to drown, Tiago, although, I managed to stop her from doing it".

Jane, Banderas, Skyfly and the rest of Nightfly's family were horrorfied by what they heard and they couldn't believe that Sarah had tried to drown Tiago, but, they were glad that she was prevented from carrying out her terrible act.

The family soon had dinner and they spent the rest of the day having fun as they chased each other around the hollow as well as playing hide and seek with Nightfly being the last one found, although, he was found first in the next round.

Later that night, Nightfly was laying in his bed and he couldn't wait for tomorrow, since, he was going to see Bia again with the thought of Bia making his heart race with happiness and love as he soon fell asleep where he began to dream about him and Bia together as a couple.


End file.
